End
by KuroiBlackRose
Summary: Y, aunque en estos momentos lo único que quiero es partirte la cara, me contengo. Porque no recordaba tu voz."


**Advertencias**: _indicio de shonen-ai._

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen únicamente a Kishi-sensei, si fueran míos… =DD_

_Holaa *^* _

_Llevo un tiempo queriendo escribir algo para estos dos nenes a los que tanto quiero y me ha salido esto, a ver qué tal… Porque Naruto y el NaruSasu son mis drogas xD!_

_  
Se agradecen reviews ^^_

**-End-**

Y ahí estás.

Plantado como un Dios que sabe de su condición superior, con la cabeza alta y los ojos fijos en algún punto del árido paisaje. Oscuros. Dos pozos negros y profundos que parecen haber perdido la vida, pero que destilan poder… un poder venenoso y maléfico, tan corrosivo como la mierda en la que te has hundido.

Tu mirada recorre rápidamente lo que queda de la Aldea, de lo que fue tu hogar. Por un momento, tengo la esperanza de que tus facciones, ahora contraídas en una mueca de asombro, muestren pena, tristeza… cualquier cosa.

Todo es en vano. Puedo ver la sonrisa de suficiencia que se dibuja en tu rostro. Un rostro que he ansiado ver durante mucho tiempo y que ahora, desearía no haber visto. Porque tú, grandísimo cabronazo, me estás mirando. Estás atravesándome con tus pupilas negras, regalándome esa maldita mueca de superioridad con la que pareces querer decirme que he fracasado, que mi sueño se ha roto.

Esa mueca con la que aceptas que seré Hokage, sí… Hokage de un mar de piedras. Mis manos se cierran en puños, pero en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa.

Porque, a pesar de todo, te he echado de menos. Porque aunque vistas con esa odiosa capa negra que te señala, definitivamente, como mi enemigo, no puedo odiarte. Porque, aunque Konoha haya sido destruida, hace tiempo que mi propósito es única y exclusivamente sacarte de la oscuridad. Porque te he estado esperando, y esta vez no te dejaré marchar.

- Naruto...

Como empieza a ser costumbre, eres tú el que rompe el silencio. Has recuperado tu eterna indiferencia, pasado el shock inicial, y ahora solo pareces tener ojos para mí. Y, aunque en estos momentos lo único que quiero es partirte la cara, me contengo. Porque no recordaba tu voz.

- Sasuke.

Avanzas unos pasos hacia mí y yo permanezco en mi sitio, esperando a ver qué haces. Pareces vacilar, pero es tan rápido que creo habérmelo imaginado. Cuando me doy cuenta, ya estás junto a mí, tal y como estabas en nuestro último encuentro… amenazándome con tu espada. Detrás de ti hay tres personas más que esperan tus órdenes, que te llaman con confianza y parecen ser buenos conocidos.

Siento una punzada de celos y no puedo evitar mirarlos con cierto desagrado.

- ¿Qué hay de aquello de que los vínculos te hacían ser más débil, eh, Sasuke?

No respondes, te limitas a mirarme como si quisieras memorizar todos mis rasgos.

- He venido a matarte… Jinchuuriki.

Tus palabras caen sobre mí como una losa, aunque no sea la primera vez que las pronuncias. No es fácil permanecer impasible cuando tu mejor amigo te amenaza con asesinarte.

- ¿Lo harás, realmente? Lo has dicho tantas veces que empiezas a perder credibilidad, teme.

Lo he intentado. Durante unos segundos, me he sentido transportado al pasado. Entorno los ojos, casi deseando que vuelvas a llamarme 'usuratonkachi'. Pero no lo haces. Te limitas a volverte y, a un gesto de tu mano, tus nuevos amigos desaparecen de allí.

Dejas caer la espada cuando apenas se han marchado y entonces, finalmente, puedo verte; yo he madurado, pero tú sigues siendo el mismo niño traumatizado, el mismo niño que no sabe a dónde ir y que se esconde en el cuerpo de un genio.

Estás roto.

Lo siento, el vínculo que me une a ti me permite saberlo. Durante unos instantes me parece compartir tu dolor, el dolor del que está solo en el mundo y ha perdido el Norte. Estás enfermo, cansado de luchar, moribundo.

Tu mirada ya no es oscura, sino vacía y distante. Permaneces en pie y, pese a que sigas siendo algo más alto que yo, parece que vas a derrumbarte en cualquier momento. Y yo… no sé si podré sostenerte.

***

No puedo soportarlo, es imposible que tus ojos sean tan… brillantes. Rompes todas mis defensas con la misma facilidad con la que respiras, me siento desnudo ante ti. Después de tantos años construyendo mi barrera, vuelvo a sentirme débil y desprotegido, solo.

No sé por qué estoy dejando que los sentimientos que tanto me he esforzado en ocultar vuelvan ahora. No sé por qué siguen ahí, cuando deberían estar enterrados bajo un manto de odio.

Dicen que mis ojos son poderosos… al lado de los tuyos, los míos palidecen. Pero ahora no me estás mirando como siempre. Ya no hay ese brillo cálido, tampoco esas ansias de tenerme a tu lado. Me siento desfallecer, repentinamente asustado.

Si tú ya me has olvidado… ¿Qué me queda?

Siempre, durante el tiempo que he estado fuera, me he convencido a mí mismo de que cuando quisiera volver habría un lugar a tu lado, que me estarías esperando.

Pero finalmente parece que he conseguido mi propósito: me odias. Y aunque lo hice para protegernos, a ambos, ahora no puedo evitar sentirme… destrozado. Ya no hay lugar para mí en el mundo, mi vida es vacía y gris, únicamente coloreada por un apagado deseo de venganza. Estoy cansado de luchar, odio la vida pero… temo a la muerte. Siempre lo he hecho.

No dices nada, simplemente me observas con una seriedad impropia de ti. Has crecido, realmente lo has hecho, has dejado definitivamente atrás tu infancia… y a mí con ella.

- Te odio.

Las palabras escapan de mi boca sin que yo pueda evitarlo. Palabras vacías y sin sentido que acaban con el agobiante silencio. Tú entrecierras los ojos, dejándome ver así que te he hecho daño. Y me odio aún más a mí mismo por ello, porque mi orgullo me impide… ¿Qué? No sé lo que quiero exactamente. Tal vez, morir en tus brazos.

Y pareces leerme el pensamiento. Cuando quiero darme cuenta, ya he recuperado mi espada, mientras que tú te has armado con un extraño kunai de tres puntas. Empezamos un duelo rápido, sin trucos, sin técnicas, sin chakra, perfectamente combinados. Con idénticos movimientos, tras un rato de intercambiar golpes sin sentido y contárnoslo todo a través de nuestras miradas, sonríes. Dibujas una sonrisa zorruna en tu cara, que no augura nada bueno. Yo simplemente puedo alzar la comisura derecha. Hace tanto tiempo que no río que he olvidado cómo se hace. Y entonces, me das la señal con una expresión decidida en tus ojos azules; ambos desviamos nuestras armas en el último momento para dejar pasar al contrario.

Siento el frío acero atravesar mi piel al clavarse en mi pecho, dejándome momentáneamente sin aliento. Un líquido caliente sobre mi hombro y un jadeo ahogado me hace ver que tú has corrido la misma suerte.

Porque estábamos destinados, porque debíamos morir aquí y ahora. Con tus últimas fuerzas, alzas los brazos para abrazarme, dejándome mudo de la impresión. No me has olvidado, quieres decirme, como si comprendieras mis más terribles miedos.

¿Cuándo he pasado yo a ser el niño al que hay que consolar? ¿Cuándo has sido tú el que me ofrezca protección a mí? ¿Por qué se han intercambiado los papeles?

- Sasuke no baka…

- Naruto, yo…- te interrumpo, quiero disculparme.

- Duerme conmigo.

Y yo, sumiso como nunca, te obedezco.

****

El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo de Konoha, abriéndose paso entre las hojas del bosque para iluminar tenuemente un estrecho sendero de hierba. Una joven pelirrosa completamente vestido de negro caminaba lentamente por él, con dos flores en sus pálidas y jóvenes manos.

Caminó durante varios minutos, siempre mirando al frente, con la cabeza bien alta a pesar del evidente sufrimiento que se adivinaba en sus ojos color hierba. Se detuvo frente a una enorme estatua en la que dos figuras completamente opuestas aparecían representadas, espalda con espalda.

Sasuke. Naruto.

Contuvo un sollozo y depositó las flores a los pies de sus héroes, desplomándose frente a ellos. Nunca olvidaría el momento en el que los vio, abrazados y muy juntos, dormidos en un charco de sangre… muertos.

Entonces, no había llorado. Simplemente… lo había entendido. Porque ellos tenían que estar juntos, y en esa vida que les habían concedido, eso no sería posible. Porque al parecer, solo muertos lograrían encontrarse al fin.

Y ella solo podía vivir la vida que ellos perdieron y desear que les fuera bien.


End file.
